The Chronicles of Koboshi
by KiKi-Trace
Summary: Koboshi has recently been struck by something tragedy, who will comfort her? Will she ever be happy again? KK


Disclaimer: I don't own Pita-Ten!!!

Authors Note: Hi this is Tracy-Ann here! I wrote this one by myself in case you were wondering! I was at my grandma's and I started thinking about this guy that I liked. My parents got divorced, my grandma had to work, and my little sister won't talk so I was all alone to think! The whole thing between Koboshi and Kotarou is like what happened between me and this guy I like so, I really feel for her, the poor girl! So, I know most of you like Misha/Kotarou and Koboshi/Takashi... But give Koboshi a break, she liked the guy since she was 5 so, I think she deserves him! There are like no other Koboshi Kotarou stories, so I have this feeling that people are going to hate me for writing this but please, open your mind to it! Do it for Koboshi! Enjoy the story and please no flamers!

It feels like I'm all alone sometimes, I mean Kotarou, Takashi, and my mom all care about me but... I still feel all alone. My dad was recently hit by a car and has been in a coma since then. He has a broken arm, a broken leg, two cracked ribs, and scraps and bruises everywhere. It's a surprise he lived but, I'm glad that he did. I'm walking to school thinking about my dad, just wishing I could be alone to do so and low and behold my friends Takashi and Kotarou are up ahead waiting for me. I was hoping they wouldn't see me but...

"Hi Koboshi!" Takashi yelled to me, I just sighed and walked up to them.

"What's up Kobo..." Kotarou started to say but I ran. Like I told you, I wanted to be alone.

"Koboshi!? Where are you going?" Takashi yelled and Kotarou and he took off running to catch up with me. Why did they have to go and do that, follow me I mean? I knew they would catch up with me eventually, but quite frankly, I didn't care. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me back. I swung around, tripped, and on top of none other than Kotarou. The boy I had had a crush on since I was five years old. He let out a small 'oof' and I didn't hesitate, I got off of him as quick as I possibly could have and brushed myself off. I put my hand out to help Kotarou, and he of course gratefully accepted it and pulled himself to his feet.

"Why were you running away from us Koboshi?" Kotarou asked me without hesitation.

"I uh... Um, look it's the school! We don't want to be late now do we?" I asked them, not expecting and answer to my question of course. I just wanted to change the subject so I didn't have to answer Kotarou's question. I walked up the steps that led to the schools door, they both caught up with me and we all went in together. We got to class and sat at our desks.

"Good morning class, today's lesson is on death and where different religions think we will be going when we die," The teacher told us. For that whole month, we had been studying other countries and their religions. And death was the last thing I wanted to talk and think about.

"Some religions believe in a heaven and a hell, while others believe that when we die, that's the end of it. We just simply disappear from existence," He told us.

"Miss Uematsu, which do you agree with?" The teacher asked me randomly.

"Well, I agree with those who believe in a heaven and a hell of course," I told him.

"Why is that? Why do you agree with them I mean?" He asked me.

"Well logically, it's the only one that makes any sense. You have to think it over clearly though, you can't just make a choice on the spot. You see, I believe in after life because, why would we be made if one day we were to just poof out of existence?" I told him proudly, I was happy with my answer.

"Great answer Miss Uematsu, you basically just said that you have to do some research to see what you believe... Does that mean you've been looking into?" He asked me.

"Thank you sensei, actually, I have been reading about it. One day the information could be of good use," I told him.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" He asked me. Why can't teachers just mind their own business?

"Well, there are other personal matters sir, but I'd rather not discuss it," I told him.

"Alright then, next question... Mr. Mitarai..." The teacher said, continuing with his lesson.

**--After class--**

"Come on Koboshi, tell what it is!" Ten-Chan whined to me.

"Ten-Chan, let it go," I told him as I put my unneeded books in my locker.

"But Koboshi, if something's bothering you; I want you to tell me!" He continued.

"Takashi, she doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to," Kotarou said in my defense. Takashi looked at Kotarou and sighed defeatedly.

"Thank you for worrying about me Ten-Chan but, it shouldn't be something to worry over," I told him with an assuring smile. I didn't want them to worry, and I didn't want to talk about it. I took the books I needed for my next class, closed the locker door, and locked it. I walked into my math classroom and got to my desk. I still had a few minutes until class started. And I didn't really want to talk to my friends so, I pulled out a book. I opened it, without even looked at the cover... I guess in the morning when I was getting ready for school, I grabbed my photo album instead of my book by accident because, the first thing I saw was a picture of my mom, my dad, and me at the beach. I felt tears well up in my eyes, at that moment I realized I might never get to spend to time laughing and talking with my dad again... I might never see his eyes or his smiling face again. I might loose my father, one of my best friends. I closed my eyes and felt the warm tears run down my cheeks.

"Hey Koboshi can I as- what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Takashi asked in a worried voice. I didn't move at all, hoping that he would take the hint and just leave.

"Kotarou, come here for a minute," Takashi called to Kotarou. Kotarou came up next to Takashi.

"What is it Tan-Chan? I was lo-... Koboshi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked me. I didn't what to say or what to do so; I just sat still, not moving a muscle. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap themselves around me and I just had to open my eyes to see who it was tat was hugging me. I looked up and saw Kotarou looking down at me. The teacher came in the room just in time to ruin our comfy hug. Kotarou pulled away and went back to his seat.

**--Lunch Time--**

I got my food and went outside to eat, I was hoping they wouldn't follow me but, of course they did

"Hey Koboshi!" Takashi called to me. He came over, followed by Kotarou, and sat down. I just smiled at them. Suddenly, I felt something hit me in the stomach. I looked down and saw a big blob of spaghetti on my shirt. I looked in the direction of which the spaghetti came and saw the popular girls standing there.

"Why are you sitting nest to Takashi and Kotarou, the two hottest guys in school huh? What did I tell you cat ears (let's just pretend she still has them)?" The evil bih asked me.

"Oh, _I'm so sorry!_ I forgot that we had to abide by your rules!" I said to her in a not so sincere way.

"You got that right, now move so I can sit there!" The bih told me.

""You know what. That's a great idea, why don't I give you my tray to that you don't have to walk all the way there to get your own?" I told her as I got up, allowing her to sit where I was previously sitting.

"Alright, give it here!" She told me. I took the bowl of spaghetti off of my tray and dumped it on her head.

"Oops, you forgot your meatballs!" I told her as I took the spoon of my tray and scooped the meatballs onto her lap, making her screech. At that moment I heard some one yell "Food fight!" I grabbed Kotarou and Takashi's hands and made them run with me, we ran to my house.

**_--To be continued-- _**

Authors note: Please review! I'm sorry if I really did a horrible job on it but, I did try my best. So please tell what you thought! . Tracy-Ann


End file.
